fantendofandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney : Remnants of the Past/Casos Presentes/Turnabout Mystery
Turnabout Mystery 'é o primeiro caso presente de Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney : Remnants of the Past. Esse episódio mostra como Phoenix e Kristopher se conheceram. Informação da Vítima *'Nome : Julian Myth *'Local da Morte : Julian's Farm' *'Horário da Morte : 9:00 pm' *'Causa da Morte : Facada' Caso. Introdução *??? : "You see this , now you don't see!" Era 9:00 , quando Karlos (o cliente) foi visitar Julian , quando , Julian foi morto , e aparece uma imagem de Karlos com a faca , é agora? Antes do Julgamento Phoenix com seu novo chefe , Jim Powers (irmão de Will Powers) conversam sobre o caso , Jim mostra 3 evidências para serem usadas no julgamento : #'Autopsia de Julian : '''Segundo a autópsia , ele foi morto por uma facada. #'Faca : A faca usada no crime. #'Sapato de Karlos : '''Achado na cena do crime , tem um pouco de sangue nele. O guarda chama os dois para começar o julgamento. Julgamento Kristopher , um novo prosecutor , mostra duas evidências que provam que Karlos é o assasino : #'Foto 1 : 'Uma foto tirada antes do dia do crime , mostra Julian e a mulher de Karlos. #'Carta para Julian : 'A carta foi queimada , o que sobrou foi "Até amanhã - Kaos". Então , chamaram a primeira testemunha , o vizinho de Julian , Morris. Testemunho de Morris : O que ele viu. #Eram 9:15 , eu sempre acordo nessa hora. #Olhei pela janela e vi um carro. #Um cara saiu com uma faca e enfiou no corpo. #Ele fugiu e esqueceu um sapato. #Eu tenho certeza que ele! Phoenix já reconheçe o erro , ele usa a Autópsia de Julian na parte "Eram 9:15 , eu sempre acordo nessa hora" , por que o crime ocorreu as 9:00 , como o crime aconteceu 15 minutos depois? Morris se lembra de um erro do relógio. Testemunho de Morris : Ajuste de relógio. #Eu dormo sempre depois do almoço. #Eu tinha duas crianças dentro de casa. #Elas mecheram no relógio. #Por isso , o tempo era 9:15. Kristopher mostra o '''Relógio ', o juiz aceita como evidência , que sorte! , Phoenix prova que é impossível mudar a hora do relógio. Kristopher levanta uma objeção , mostrando uma foto com as crianças no relógio. , que foto de sorte! , Phoenix usa ela para mostrar o erro , a hora em que a foto foi tirada "9:10." , se ele estava dormindo , onde está ele na foto? Phoenix fala que ele é o assasino! Morris pede para testemunhar mais uma vez. Testemunho de Morris : Eu não o matei. #Julian era gente boa. #Ele nunca recusou me ajudar. #Mesmo quando ele recebeu aquela carta. #Ele me ajudou a escrever uma carta pois não sei escrever direto. #Por que eu mataria Julian? Kristopher mostra a 'carta '''de Morris. Pheonix compara a carta enviada para Julian e a carta de Morris , e percebe que é a mesma letra! , Kristopher disse que pode ser uma coniêncidencia , mas , Phoenix pede um atraso de 20 minutos para fazer as análises. Atraso Durante o atraso , Jim fala sobre o desempenho de Pheonix , ele disse que o caso já está resolvido , só falta resolver tudo. Jim mostra mais duas evidências : #'Análise das Cartas : 'As letras são idênticas! #'Marcas de dedo : 'Na arma , foi achada apenas marcas de Morris. Julgamento Depois do Atraso , o Juiz pede uma último testemunho de Morris. Testemunho de Morris : A Carta e a faca #Primeiro , Eu não sei escrever direto. #Eu sempre tive a ajuda de Julian para escrever. #Então , como eu escrevir a carta. #Segundo , a faca. #Eu peguei a faca depois do crime. #Sou inocente! Phoenix prova que ele não sabe escrever mas , lembra do testemunho passado "Eu tinha duas crianças na casa" , Phoenix usa o próprio testemunho de Morris contra ele , Phoenix diz que já resolveu o caso , Julian nunca ajudou o senhor , segund a descrição de Karlos , Julian odiava Morris , pois ele era muito pidão , e o senhor (Morris) não aceitava isso. Mas Kristopher , faz utiliza um novo sistema chamado '''Evidence Bag '''em que Phoenix tem que usar todas as evidências para responder as perguntas de Kristopher. Evidence Bag *'Qual é a prova em que ele pegou a arma antes do crime? (R : Foto 2) *'Qual é a prova em que prova que ele quis matar mesmo Morris? (R : Descrição de Julian)' *'Como Morris escreveu a carta? (R : Análise das Cartas)' *'Como o horário da foto é 9:10? (R : Testemunho de Morris)' *'Como ele queimou a arma? (R : Isqueiro)' *'Como o sangue parou na bota?' Phoenix diz que não sabe como a sangue parou na bota , então Kristopher diz , que Phoenix provou o contrário , Karlos é o assasino! , mas , Jim aparece com a terceira foto do crime , em que mostra o corpo morto. A foto não mostra nada de interresante , Kristopher ainda diz que o assasino é Karlos e ponto final , agora : Condenado ou Não-Condenado? Veredicto Jim interrope Kristopher e pede ao juiz que Phoenix analise a carta , então Phoenix vê : A bota de Karlos é a mesma na foto! Então Phoenix prova como o sangue parou na bota! Então Phoenix revela o que aconteceu... O que aconteceu... *Morris era um pobre , e Julian era um rico fazendeiro , Morris pediu tudo para Julian , mas , Julian nunca dava nada , então um dia , Morris decidiu matar Julian e culpar Karlos (pois era o único amigo que Morris conhecia) , se Karlos fosse culpado , Morris ganhava recompensa. Mas , Julian combinou tudo com o assasino , para culpar Karlos , pois , Julian era rival de Karlos , ele roubou o sapatos de Karlos para culpá-lo , o crime feito , o desejo de Julian era uma mentira , Julian pensava que o crime era uma farsa , mas era verdade. Morris matou ele e retirou a bota para culpar Morris. Fim Karlos é livre. Ele é inocente , e Morris é culpado e fica na prisão por 10 anos. Categoria:Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney : Remnants of the Past Categoria:SonicFan2014